


"The Prom Queen"

by French_Fork



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluffy Ending, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Les Misérables References, M/M, Other, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fork/pseuds/French_Fork
Summary: Enjolras asks Grantaire to go to prom with him.A short oneshot fanfiction of Catstrophysics fanfiction, "Caught in the Crossfire"(Mostly G rated, but set as teen due to slight cursing and a kiss)
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"The Prom Queen"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught In The Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292466) by [catstrophysics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrophysics/pseuds/catstrophysics). 



The halls ruffled in a rare excitement. The walls were plastered with flyers, papers, posters, advertisements, everything you could think of announcing prom in 2 weeks. It seemed everyday someone new had a date to prom, couples popped up out of every corner. Grantaire felt pathetic.

"Hey, R!" Éponine ran over to him, gently shoving her elbow into his arm. He stumbled backwards a tad. "Hey 'ponine," his eyes drifted downwards. A tight knot grew in his stomach. Prom was in two weeks and he hadn't even thought to ask Enjolras. "What's up with the frowny face?" Éponine tilted her head so that hers was directly infront of his.

"I'm just nervous. Haven't got a date to prom and I have no idea how I'm going to even ask him.. Apollo.." Éponine put a hand on her hip. "Just go up to him, and say 'Hey, Apollo, wanna go to prom with me?' and smile. If you want, you can even give him a rose or something," 

Grantaire sighed.  
"I want it to be big. Something he'll remember forever, and not just a simple 'hEy wAnNa gO oUt wiTh mE', y'know?" 

Éponine huffed. "Well, good luck with that," She smirked. "If you do need help though, give me a call," She turned around and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going, we have the same class don't we?"  
"One of my other teachers needed me for something, relax," She drifted away.

And there stood Grantaire. 

The bell rang and the hallway turned into a flurry of chaos. Grantaire spotted his blonde partner and smiled nervously. _oh boy, this is going to be a mess._

—

"Good morning, students! As you know, prom is currently in two weeks from now. Why am I telling you this? So you know not to ask me any questions about it, and so that now that it's been discussed, it won't be discussed again! Now, I know everyone is eager for the day to come so I figured why not give you all a sort of break until then. All you have to do is do one simple assignment everyday on your laptops, submit it to me, and then you're free to have the rest of the period. Any questions, come to my desk. Have fun!" Dr. Mabeuf smiled, turned around swiftly, and sat down at his desk.

Enjolras sat down at his table, more nervous than usual. He fidgeted with his pen under the desk, leg shaking anxiously. "Hey, Enj, you alright?" Courfeyrac leaned over. Enjolras jumped. "Yeah I'm okay," He sniffed, and turned his focused back to the computer screen. "You sure?" Courfeyrac squinted. Enjolras put his head down slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I'm sure Courfeyrac," He huffed, hinting that he'd hear about it later for sure. "Okay, okay," Courfeyrac put his hands up and turned away. 

Grantaire stared at his computer screen. A small message popped up.

>>Éponine: _hey dude, when you gonna ask him_

>>you: _don't rush me, I'm still thinking_  
_he looks so nervous, do you think he's ok?_

He saw her wait a moment.

>>Éponine: _maybe you don't have to ask him_

>>you: _what do you mean?_

He then watched Éponine shut her computer screen, raise her hand, ask to go to the library, and then wink at him while she left. He flipped her off under the table, hoping she saw. 

—

A week went by and nothing changed. Grantaire was still wondering how he was going to ask Enjolras to prom, Enjolras was still nervous and Éponine was still being annoying.

"Enjolras, hey, dude, why have ya been so nervous lately? All week you've been shaky and timid, what's goin' on?" Courfeyrac grabbed Enjolras' arm as he walked by. Enjolras sighed. "I'm planning on asking Grantaire to prom, but..." He looked down. "But what???"

"But I just don't know if I should.. I have the perfect plan, and the perfect way to execute it but I'm not sure he'd even want to go with me.." Enjolras scratched his head. "Ohh dude I know for a fact that he'll go with ya. Do ya see the way he looks at you? He's so in love," Courfeyrac imitated how Grantaire looks while staring at Enjolras.

Enjolras laughed. "You think?"  
"Yeah?? You guys are a couple, of course he's goin' to say yes!"  
Enjolras stood still for a moment. Then he smiled. "Thanks Courf," He then ran off. "Don't forget we have class!! Annnd he's gone.." Courfeyrac shook his head, spotted Combeferre, and trailed after him.

Enjolras sprinted through the door, flicked on the lights, and threw his jacket onto a nearby chair. He glanced around. A sign on the wall said _"The Art Room"._ He made his way over to a large cabinet pushed against the far right wall. Inside were multiple stacks of coloured paper, fabric, buckets of markers and coloured pencils, and plenty of other art supplies and materials. He scooped up a armful of everything he might need, and started working. 

Time went by, as Enjolras worked for what seemed like forever. Until finally it was done.

Enjolras stared at the banner in full pride. He loved it so much. He was so proud. He hoped Grantaire felt the same way.  
A few minutes of staring at his masterpiece went by until he realized that he had missed three periods and it was now time for lunch. _shit._

He got up from his seat, rolled up the banner, and sprinted for his life down the halls. _oh shit oh shit oh shit-_  
He sharply turned around the hallway corners, his hair wacking him in the face as he did so. Nothing was stopping him, he was a man on a mission to get to lunch. Nope. Nothing at all. He wasn't going to be stopped no matter what-

And then he felt himself hit something hard. And he fell. Down. Down.. Darkness.

—

A quiet chatter arose around Enjolras as he lay on the floor. He had run into Jehan who had been exiting the cafeteria. "Hey, Enj..? You okay?" Jehan placed a hand on Enjolras' back. They were completely fine, just concerned. "Enjolras come on buddy, get up," They frowned, and shook Enjolras a bit more. Finally his eyes opened, and he groaned. "ENJOLRAS!" Jehan wrapped their arms around him and smiled. "You're okay! Thank goodness,"

Enjolras sat up. He placed a hand on Jehans hand and gently shoved them off. "I'm okay, I'm okay.." He nervously laughed, rubbed his head, and then went to collect his things. "I'm sorry Jehan, I wasn't looking,"  
"Oh it's okay, neither was I. I don't know how I didn't see a 5'7" tall, blonde boy, wearing bright red, sprinting full speed at me," Jehan laughed, and then offered a hand to help Enjolras up. And so he took it and pulled himself up, and nodded a thank you.

Sudden realization took over. He looked around and the green banner was nowhere to be found. He spun in a circle. "What you looking for?" Jehan walked over. "Did you happen to see a green rolled up banner, tied with a ribbon?"  
"Oh! That was yours? Here," Jehan unzipped their backpack and pulled it out. "I wasn't sure whose it was, so I was going to go look around,"  
"Thank you so much," Enjolras took the banner and sighed in relief. Jehan smiled and then wondered off, as Enjolras trailed off into the cafeteria. He spotted his normal lunch seating and went to sit down, hiding the banner.

—

It was rainy outside the next day, and something seemed off at lunch. Cosette was less cheery than usual. Éponine found this incredibly strange and, for the first time in ever, walked over to her and tried to talk to her. "Hey, you," Éponine sat next to Cosette. "You alright? You don't seem right," 

Cosette lifted her head. "No, I'm not," She sniffled. She wiped small tears off her face. Éponine genuinely frowned. "What's the matter?.."  
"Marius.. he had to leave on a family emergency," She sniffled. "And that's okay but, now I have no one to go to prom with.." 

Éponine paused for a moment. Then she smiled. "Hey, me neither! How about we go to prom together, as friends?" She placed a hand on Cosette's back. Cosette smiled. "That.. sounds.."  
She paused. "Absolutely WONDERFUL! YES!" She wrapped her arms around Éponine. "Thank you, you're a great friend,"  
Éponine stopped. _I have a friend._ She smiled brightly, and hugged Cosette back. _this is going to be great!_

—

Grantaire stood outside of the school, waiting for Enjolras to come so they could drive home together. He gulped loudly. Éponine still hadn't told him what she meant by "maybe you don't have to ask him". Then, he saw Enjolras walk up.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Apollo!" He ran up to Enjolras and hugged him tightly. "Hey 'taire, can I ask you something?"  
Grantaire was baffled. "Oh. Sure, anything," He slowly let go of Enjolras, grabbing his hands instead. Enjolras then let go of Grantaires hands, and unzipped his backpack. He pulled out the tied up banner. "What's that?" Grantaire tilted his head slightly. "You'll see," Enjolras smiled. He was excited.

He untied the ribbon, let the banner loose and, held it up infront of Grantaire. Several pieces of glitter dropped to the ground. Enjolras smiled big behind the banner, his red braces shined in the lights of the parking lot.

Grantaire just stood. His face lit up in many different shades of pink. _aww oh my god he made that for me how sweet he's so sweet oh my god._

He couldn't find his words. His mind was running a mile a minute. Enjolras lowered the banner. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" He stepped forward and smiled. "Of course I do," Grantaire grabbed one of Enjolras' hands. "You made that?"  
"Yeah! Isn't it pretty?  
"It's beautiful," Grantaire leaned over and gently kissed Enjolras' forehead.

— PROM —

The lights of the room flashed in neon colours, tables lined up against the walls with a huge stage decorated with hearts and tinsel. Two thrones sat upon the stage, one said _"Prom King"_ and the other said _"Prom Queen"._ Two crowns, and two large ribbons sat on the chairs, awaiting whoever would become prom king and queen.

Everyone flooded the room within seconds upon opening. Couples holding hands or walking in groups were seen in every corner. Some had already taken to the dance floor, specifically Courfeyrac and Combeferre. A group had been surrounding the two, Courfeyrac was break dancing in the middle of it all while Combeferre nervously, but happily, laughed to the side at him.

Cosette and Éponine had trailed off to the snack table, where they met up with Musichetta and Azelma. The four hung out throughout the entirety of prom, snacking and dancing and watching the boys be crazy.

And then came Enjolras and Grantaire. With hands locked together, they stepped inside. 

—

Thirty minutes had passed of chaos, love and dancing. The whole room was in a huge buzz of good energy. Then the lights dimmed.

A slow song started playing, and the lights moved slower. Grantaire stared at Enjolras who had been standing infront of him. He grabbed his hand and spun him so that they were face to face. "Hello there Apollo," Grantaire smiled softly, pressing his forehead against Enjolras' and grabbed his other hand. "Hey," Enjolras squeezed his hand tighter. Grantaire slowly started to sway them both to the music. He then moved his head so that it was rested against Enjolras' neck, and wrapped his arm underneath his shoulder, squeezing tight. Then lowered his other hand, still locked into Enjolras', so that it rested beneath the two.

The two stood there rocking to the music for a total of three songs, lost in each other. After the third song was over, the lights fully turned off, and the sense of panic ran through the room. "Attention students!" A spotlight shined on headmaster Valjean, who stepped forward on the large stage infront of a microphone. "As you may have seen walking in, we have set up two thrones on stage. These thrones are for the Prom King and Queen of this year's prom!"

An excited chatter arose. Many couples glancing around the room, an aura of "I'm going to win" glowing off of them. As for Grantaire, he was super excited about it. Imagine being prom queen, or king. He cheesed and looked at Enjolras, who seemed very uninterested, but still smiled a shiny smile back. 

"How do I become prom royalty, you all may be wondering? All you have to do is dance. The couple with the sweetest dance will become Prom King and Prom Queen! As for our LGBTQ+ couples, I have decided that you decide who gets what role. For example, if Mr. Courfeyrac wanted to be Prom Queen, then his partner, Mr. Combeferre, would be Prom King," Headmaster Valjean gestured over to the couple. Courfeyrac then put his hand on his head and acted dramatically girly. Combeferre giggled.

"Good luck! Let the games begin! And remember, even if you don't win, every man will still be a king, and every woman will still be a queen!" Valjean smiled, and walked off the stage. The lights started moving again, and the entire room started to sway. The headmasters and teachers were very observant of the different pairs. Suddenly, a light pink spotlight turned on. It moved around the room, shining briefly on the students as it passed. "We have made our decision," Valjean announced into the microphone. The spotlight started to move slower.

"And that would be..." He paused for dramatic effect. The spotlight then slowly came to a stop above Enjolras and Grantaire. They both stopped moving. "Grantaire and Enjolras!"

Grantaire excitedly grabbed Enjolras' hand, and sprinted up the stage stairs. Valjean then handed him both the crown, tiara and ribbons. "You decide," He said quietly. Grantaire stared at the objects. He very quickly made a decision. He placed the king crown on top of Enjolras' head, and wrapped the "Prom King" ribbon over his shoulders. Enjolras then took the tiara from him and placed it on his head and then wrapped the "Prom Queen" ribbon over his shoulder.

Valjean led them over to the thrones where both of them sat down. Grantaire placed his hand over the arm rest, and Enjolras grabbed it. Grantaire then raised his arm in the air. The students and teachers clapped and the lights lit up in red and green. "What happened to the lights? They're not supposed to be those colours..?" Valjean stared at the ceiling where the lights hung. Madame Fantine shrugged, still clapping.

"This is.." Enjolras stared in wonder at everything infront of him. "Beautiful?" Grantaire turned towards him.  
"Yeah.. it's so gorgeous," His eyes sparkled.  
"Like you,"  
Enjolras' face faintly turned pink. He turned towards Grantaire, who was smiling wide at him with his eyes closed.  
He smiled back for a second, and then reached a hand up to Grantaires cheek and kissed him full on the face. Grantaire broke the kiss with a laugh and pressed his forehead against Enjolras'.  
Then, Enjolras grabbed his hand and held it in the air. "The Prom Queen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to:  
> [ Vicomtexdaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicomtexdaae/pseuds/vicomtexdaae)  
> And  
> [ Catstrophysics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrophysics/pseuds/catstrophysics)  
> This wouldn't have been possible without y'all <3


End file.
